


So It Begins

by Rhianne



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LiveJournal CSI100 drabble community. Nick thinks about the promotion. Spoilers for season four. Gen drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It Begins

He can see it in her eyes. There’s a calculating edge to them now, a competitiveness in her interactions with him that wasn’t there before she found out that they were both applying for the promotion. 

It both saddens and angers him, because he doesn’t want to fight with her. Naively, he wants them to stay friends, to joke together about the selection process, but he knows that can’t happen now. 

She needs to win too much. To prove her worth to Grissom, to herself. 

He won’t step aside, no matter what it costs their budding friendship. 

Not this time.


End file.
